


Все познается в сравнении

by 382, fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Series: Закономерности и случайности в вопросах наследственности [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Гарри Поттер, как и его отец, носит очки. Каковы шансы, что проблема со зрением не перейдет по наследству кому-то из его детей?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Закономерности и случайности в вопросах наследственности [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Все познается в сравнении

— Кто забрал себе тушеную морковь? Мы ее на этом конце уже целую вечность ждем!

— Все такое вкусное. Неужели Роксана это приготовила сама? Вся в бабушку Молли!

— Кому мясной подливки? Пальчики оближешь!

— Запеканка просто фантастическая.

— Не надо левитировать тыквенный сок, разольете!

— Можно мне йоркширские пудинги? Ну кто-нибудь, передайте уже пудинги! — За праздничным ужином в честь первого дня пасхальных каникул собралось, по крайней мере, человек пятнадцать. В общем гомоне было практически невозможно разобрать просьбу Альбуса. Его перекрывали не менее голодные, чем его, голоса Джеймса, Розы, Роксаны, Люси, Фредди, дяди Рона и даже папы с мамой.

Наконец его родители заметили единственное хмурое лицо за столом.

— Где ты увидел йоркширские пудинги, Ал? — с удивлением поинтересовался Гарри, прерывая борьбу с Роном за кувшин с соком.

— Так вон же, рядом с запеканкой… — начал Альбус и осекся. В бок ощутимо толкнулся острый локоть сидящего рядом Скорпиуса.

— Это же печеный картофель, а не пудинги! — поспешно шепнул тот ему на ухо.

— Я имел в виду, картофель, да, — смущенно пробормотал Альбус. К облегчению, отец только улыбнулся и кивнул. Пока блюдо с круглыми золотистыми картофелинами передавали на другой край стола, Альбус сидел весь пунцовый. Хорошо, что остальные были увлечены едой и не уделили этой сцене особого внимания.

***

Когда ужин наконец завершился, за окнами уже стемнело. Подгоняемые старшими, все наскоро умылись, почистили зубы и кое-как разбрелись по комнатам, устраиваясь на ночь.

— Мне кажется, проблема начинает принимать серьезный оборот. Надо что-то с этим делать, — решительно произнес Скорпиус, присаживаясь на край кровати в комнате Альбуса и Джеймса. Джеймс с легкостью предоставил ему свое место, когда узнал, что в таком случае сможет занять мансарду с близнецами Лорканом и Лисандром, тоже сейчас гостившими у семьи Поттеров. — Иначе будешь и дальше путать своих кузин и кузенов на расстоянии вытянутой руки или ошибаться в ингредиентах на зельеварении. Не хочу больше взрывов и пожаров. Мне нравятся мои брови и нос такими, какие они есть!

— Мы обсуждали это сотню раз! — Альбус, уже переодетый в пижаму, со стоном упал на кровать рядом со Скорпиусом. — Я не буду носить очки. — Он накрыл лицо подушкой, от чего протест прозвучал с большей безысходностью, чем обычно.

— В очках нет ничего страшного. Твой отец же их носит, и никто над ним не смеется, — стоял на своем Скорпиус.

— Это потому, что он — знаменитый Гарри Поттер. — Альбус вынырнул из-под подушки. — Но, самое главное, у него нет старшего брата. А у меня есть. И ладно Джеймс, к его шуткам я почти привык, но остальные, в школе! Жаль, что нельзя исправить зрение магией, — добавил он с досадой. — Как сломанные кости лечить — так это пожалуйста. Неужели нет других вариантов? Просто представь меня в очках…

— Представлял, и уже не раз, — с улыбкой перебил его Скорпиус. — И полностью остался довольным плодами своего воображения.

Альбус издал стон, отрицающий вероятность выглядеть в очках хотя бы на уровне «приемлемо», и предпринял очередную попытку накрыться подушкой. Скорпиус поймал его за запястье и в ходе короткой борьбы, ловко захватил подушку в плен, крепко прижав ее к груди.

— Вообще-то, — Скорпиус прокашлялся и забрался на кровать с ногами, растягиваясь на трофейной подушке рядом с Альбусом, — есть еще один способ. Я провел небольшое исследование и наткнулся на кое-что интересное и чуть-чуть рискованное. Если бы мы нашли способ выбраться в Косой переулок…

Скорпиусу не нужно было продолжать, глаза Альбуса тут же вспыхнули любопытством. 

— Предоставь это мне! — пообещал Альбус с воодушевлением. Он всегда мог положиться на Скорпиуса, так что даже не стал уточнять, что же тот придумал.

Вскоре снова завязалась шуточная борьба, в ходе которой подушки пролетели через всю комнату и сбили пустую совиную клетку, а одно из одеял, благодаря «поразительной» меткости Альбуса, и вовсе вылетело в открытое окно.

***

Уже на следующее утро, взволнованные предстоящим путешествием, Альбус и Скорпиус заняли очередь в веренице собравшихся в Косой переулок.

— А никак нельзя было как-то по-тихому ускользнуть? — шепотом спросил Скорпиус. — Просто уточняю, на всякий случай.

— Мама обычно отпускает нас с Джеймсом куда мы ни попросим. Но сейчас сказала спросить папу, а ему только дай повод заглянуть во «Все для квиддича», — таким же шепотом ответил Альбус. — Вот увидишь, сейчас все разбредутся кто куда, и мы спокойно сможем улизнуть. Ты адрес не забыл?

Так, тихо переговариваясь, они провели четверть часа, которая потребовалась для безопасной отправки по каминной сети всех желающих. Наконец очередь бросать летучий порох дошла до Альбуса и Скорпиуса. Зеленый вихрь, сажа в носу и ушах, вставшие дыбом волосы от скорости — и вот они в Косом переулке.

Как Альбус и предполагал, компания тут же разделилась, условившись встретиться через час-полтора у «Всевозможных Волшебных Вредилок», а оттуда уже всем вместе пойти навестить Тедди и Виктуар. Их свадебный салон «La Victoire de l’Amour» открылся всего месяц назад, так что все, кто еще учился в Хогвартсе, пока не имели возможности побывать в нем.

Кое-как приведя себя в порядок после летучего пороха, выбив несколько черных облачков сажи из мантии Альбуса, Скорпиус достал из кармана пергамент с адресом и уверенно повел их мимо пестрых витрин Косого переулка. Они уходили все дальше и дальше, оставляя позади знакомые книжные магазины, многочисленные лавки со школьными принадлежностями и разнообразным инвентарем для волшебников любых профессий. 

— Вот, это здесь! — радостно сообщил Скорпиус, останавливаясь напротив двери, выкрашенной белой краской. Витрина оказалась оформлена довольно пугающе. За мутным, давно не чищенным стеклом висел огромный, оставалось надеяться, стеклянный глаз, который оживленно заморгал, стоило Альбусу взяться за дверную ручку.

Колокольчик приветливо звякнул, извещая хозяина о приходе посетителей. 

Но не прошло и пары минут, как Альбус выскочил обратно на улицу. Скорпиус едва не врезался в дверь, когда попытался за ним успеть.

На терпеливую просьбу запыхавшегося Скорпиуса объяснить, в чем же дело, он глубоко вздохнул и замедлил шаг. 

— Ты, кажется, сказал, что способ чуть-чуть рискованный? Да это же настоящее варварство! — Альбус содрогнулся. — Я не считаю себя трусом, но это просто какая-то пытка.

— Честно говоря, я даже не думал, что тебе будет так неприятно. — Скорпиус выглядел озадаченным. — Но если ты не хочешь носить очки, то у тебя остается один единственный вариант. Придется потерпеть.

— Ну уж нет! — воскликнул Альбус. — Это же маглы придумали, да? — Скорпиус кивнул. — Я все могу понять. Но тыкать себе в глаз пальцем, что за жуть! В общем, ты, конечно, не обижайся, но никаких «контактных линз» не будет. Уж лучше старые добрые очки. 

— Тогда, может, вернемся и выберем тебе пару? Там ведь есть оправы, причем разные, — с надеждой произнес Скорпиус, судя по выражению лица которого, ни о какой обиде и речи не шло. То, как он быстро перескочил с озадаченности на эйфорию от предстоящего возвращения в магазин, немного настораживало. Судя по всему, он испытывал особую заинтересованность в том, чтобы надеть на Альбуса очки. 

Тем не менее они вернулись к витрине с жутким моргающим глазом. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Альбус со Скорпиусом снова вышли на улицу. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты будешь единственным, у кого я в очках вызываю только положительные эмоции, — заметил Альбус. Он осторожным, неуклюжим с непривычки жестом поправил на носу очки в оправе глубокого обсидианового цвета. 

— Подожди, и ты увидишь, что от очков одни плюсы! — уверял его сияющий, как только что отчеканенный галлеон, Скорпиус.

Мир вокруг приобрел поразительно точные очертания, и Альбус на удивление быстро оказался готов согласиться с этим мнением. Теперь-то ему точно не грозит спутать Доминик и Луи и получить от мстительных кузенов летучемышиный сглаз. Да и Скорпиус всю дорогу до «Всемозможных Волшебных Вредилок» то и дело поглядывал на него с плохо скрываемым восторгом. Это, правда, привело к тому, что он со всей силы налетел на дядю Джорджа, вышедшего их встречать на улицу. 

Под шутки, что Скорпиусу тоже не помешало бы проверить зрение, Альбус и забыл, о чем волновался. Только когда поймал на себе взгляды сначала родителей, потом брата с сестрой, кузенов и друзей, его сердце застучало, как сумасшедшее.

К его большому удовольствию, даже Джеймс, после легкого тычка в плечо от мамы, улыбнулся ему и показал большой палец. 

Так что если уж сравнивать, то от очков и правда одни плюсы.


End file.
